


Looking to lose yourself in a story

by sherlocked221



Series: A Bit Different [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: People liked Slaves Of your own Desire, I enjoyed writing it so I've tried with someone else.Captain America.





	

**Author's Note:**

> People liked Slaves Of your own Desire, I enjoyed writing it so I've tried with someone else.  
> Captain America.

So… er… hey!

I’m Steve Rogers, but I know that most of you know me as Captain America. I mean, that is the reason you clicked onto this, right? You wouldn’t really care if the tags had said just ‘Steve Rogers’ without any indication that I am the superhero Captain America, would you? You might marvel in the fact that there was someone other than me with that name. You might laugh that their name is the same as mine, calling them Captain America as a joke. But all in all, you would soon lose interest had this page not been about me, because that is what you’re looking for, right?

You’re looking to lose yourself in a story where I am making love to you. Heck, you may not even want that, you just want to imagine that you know me, that I am your friend… or your lover. I like to lose myself as well. That’s why I draw. I draw comics, drawn stories to shut myself out from the normal world, to relieve myself of responsibilities, to give myself a perfect life or to relive memories.

I’m not so good with writing stories, but you came here for a reason, so allow me to at least try and satisfy you.

For a long time, they had scrolled through many stories. For ages, they could find nothing but what they have already read, what did not take their fancy or stories that just did not fit their liking. They sat in their room, tapping the down arrow key on their computer keyboard or swiping down with their thumb on their phone, desperate for something different to fuel their imagination, their fantasies. Then they stopped at one story that had no description nor many tags. With it’s small word count, it would be a quick read, so if it was bad, it would not have taken too much time and if it was good, it could be re-read and re-read to get the same hot feeling as it gave the first time. It’s promise of a relationship with Captain America, the man in many old war films that they might’ve seen in school or the subject of at least one section of every ww2 exhibition around the world, intrigued them and so clicked on. The story was one of those secret ones, one you would read when alone so that you might re-enact the events, imagining the Captain himself was there with you, you hands being his hands, your thoughts being spoken in his voice. And, I am sure, given the chance, he would happily help you out there.

So… um, I hope that was alright. I hope you had fun. And if you are about to have ‘more fun’ and need a little prompt in your fantasy start with this;

“I’m with you ‘till the end of the line.”


End file.
